


After Breaking Dawn: the End of the Volturi

by Fan1BellaSwan



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Character Death, Destruction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan
Summary: What happened after the Volturi left Forks? One shot.





	After Breaking Dawn: the End of the Volturi

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Twilight Saga. Stephenie Meyer does :)

The Volturi were never the same when they left Forks, they were humiliated by their false confrontation. Caius was furious and was planning his revenge. Marcus wanted to find what truly happened to Didyme and called for Maggie's help. After he interrogated everyone in the Volturi, he found out Aro killed her. Marcus killed Aro and left the Volturi, only for him to be destroyed by the Romanians. 

Caius was left as the leader of the vampire world and planned to kill the Cullen's. Athenodora had enough of his attitude and asked for a divorce leaving Volterra to find her true mate. Sulpicia joined her four months later, after she denied Caius to marry him. 

Felix decided to leave the Volturi and join the Denali's after he realized he fell in love with Tanya. Demetri and Heidi left to rejoin Amun in Egypt. Amun became happy again after he took his first son back. They bonded well with Benjamin and Tia. 

Renata left to find her relatives to Malta. She met Alistair there who was friends with her uncle Lucas. They got together and lived with her vampire/human family.

Chelsea and Afton left to Scottland where they owned a mansion there. Chelsea loved Aro as her father and couldn't obey Caius.

Corin went to Sweden. She fell in love with a vampire named Henry. Santiago got killed by Felix when he tried to stop him from leaving.

Jane and Alec stayed with Caius. They decided to rule together. Without Aro using them by Chelsea's gift, the Twins became good-hearted and honest. Caius didn't like that and tried to kill them but they destroyed him before he could act.

The Cullen's visited them in Volterra and joined them. Seth and Leah imprinted on them. And Renesmee turned to a vampire in her 7th birthday.


End file.
